


Curious Inquisitor

by SoapyTheMagicalFerret



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 14:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15798456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoapyTheMagicalFerret/pseuds/SoapyTheMagicalFerret
Summary: Hey Everyone! Thank you all for coming to read this. I've been trying to do short story writing exercises to help me work on some of my larger stories, and not having to do a bunch of world building or a ton of character development because of all the pre-established lore makes it easier. I love Magic the Gathering which is why I chose this world to base it off of and while Innistrad is (probably) not my favorite plane it is for certain top 3 and is without a doubt the one I enjoy writing about the most. Leave a Kudos if you enjoy and drop a comment if you want to see me do a work on another plane! Thanks!Also, totally moved this from my other account, trying to have one for public and one for private. Much love!





	Curious Inquisitor

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone! Thank you all for coming to read this. I've been trying to do short story writing exercises to help me work on some of my larger stories, and not having to do a bunch of world building or a ton of character development because of all the pre-established lore makes it easier. I love Magic the Gathering which is why I chose this world to base it off of and while Innistrad is (probably) not my favorite plane it is for certain top 3 and is without a doubt the one I enjoy writing about the most. Leave a Kudos if you enjoy and drop a comment if you want to see me do a work on another plane! Thanks!
> 
> Also, totally moved this from my other account, trying to have one for public and one for private. Much love!

It was a shame to hear that the church had split, but with what had been happening it didn't come as a shock. The "Sin Purged" as the called themselves made a monstrosity of the churches teachings. It wasn't hard to sniff out that something was amidst with the council, that kind of deviation form the norm is usually fraught with those only out for their own good. Wouldn't have guessed that the skirsdag had gotten that deep though. However when all of the executions started it was apparent that it was time to start distancing myself from the church informally. Lucky for me a little devil outbreak just south of Avabruck kept me occupied and out of the influence of the Lunarch council when they formed. If it hadn't been for Macher taking the role of Lunarch then the council might have tried to hold me in Thraben. I hope that man gets to continue his blessed sleep, even in these godless times.

I've also heard rumblings of a sect of the church that didn't fall to the corruption. "Order of Saint Traft" is what they call themselves, and it's said the are lead by Thalia, Savior of the savior, guardian of Thraben. Fat lot of good the titles did. The savior went mad and Thraben went to shambles. But, the girl is tougher than silver and has more honor than most of the council did in their heyday, so I've got hope she'll do the new church good. Doubly so if she still has Odric backing her.

None of them are my lot now though. Thankfully the Sin purged were wiped out for good in Thraben, at least I hope they were, and the order follow a good man with a lot of strength in his name, but ultimately he was still a man. His wards aren't worth much without the power of an angel. So I've been making it on my own. After the drawn out hunt for those devils I managed to find shelter in Avabruck with a family who was more than thankful that they could rest a little safer. It's no secret to anyone that this area is overrun by wolves, but with the good will of the people and a little juice left in some of my holy symbols I've managed to stay afloat. Unfortunately without our savior to reinforce the magical wards, I have to strike it out on my own before the people find out just how ineffective they've become, especially with hunter moon in full swing. I've heard talk that Avacyn was killed. Some say it was before that... thing... invaded Thraben, some say she came to her senses and died in the fight trying to protect her true flock.

One thing is for sure, someone has to find out the truth.


End file.
